freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Time (spin-off series)
Disney Time is a spin-off series from The Walt Disney Company. Specials Disney Time: Descendants - The Story Lives On Takes place after the events of Descendants 3 and Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Kamen Rider 00, with the VKs coming to Auradon, the Son of Alameda Slim, Alain Slim attended to Auradon Prep along with his best, the Son of Hades and Maleficent, Heath, who came to visit his sister, Mal, as they meet the Son of Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora, Prince Paul. Dr. Duon is being informed by President Tabuu about Jafar's Snake Staff, Sword of Shan Yu and Mordu's Claw. Disney Time: Amphibia - The Disappearance of Marcy Takes place after the events of Amphibia (Season 1), Anne and the Plantars were wondering where did her friend, Marcy disappeared to. Disney Time: Frozen - Spiritual Awakening Takes place after the events of Frozen 2, Prince Hans meets President Tabuu, and he wants plan to take over Arendelle. Prince Hans steal Freezing Bear Progrise Key from Zero-One and uses his RaidRiser to transforms into Freezing Bear Raider. Mario and Luigi found a Blizzard Mushroom in the iceberg. Characters * Heroes ** Main Protagonists *** Zion "Pikachu18"/Kamen Rider Proto Zi-O/Kamen Rider Drive Zi-O/Kamen Rider OOO Zero-One (Transformation w/Hiden Driver) *** Captain Planet/Keyblade Wielder Lance/Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form *** Mario *** Luigi *** Sonic the Hedgehog *** Shadow the Hedgehog *** Sora *** Blueberry Cake/Kamen Rider Decade II *** Cherry Crash/Kamen Rider Diend II *** Link *** Fox McCloud *** Falco Lombardi *** Pit *** Inkling Girl *** Inkling Boy *** Mordecai *** Rigby *** Aiko *** Crystal Rainboom Dazzling Turtles **** Equestria Girls/Humane Seven/The Rainbooms ***** Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi ***** Princess Twilight Sparkle ***** Sunset Shimmer ***** Pinkie Pie ***** Rainbow Dash ***** Applejack ***** Rarity ***** Fluttershy **** The Dazzlings ***** Adagio Dazzle ***** Aria Blaze ***** Sonata Dusk **** Shadowbolt Five ***** Sour Sweet ***** Sunny Flare ***** Lemon Zest ***** Sugar Coat ***** Indigo Zap **** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT 2012 TV Series) ***** Leonardo ***** Raphael ***** Donatello ***** Michelangelo *** Mysticons **** Arkayna Goodfey **** Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf **** Emerald "Em" Goldenbraid **** Piper Willowbrook *** Legendary Rangers **** /Red Ranger/Gold Ranger **** /Green Ranger/White Ranger/Zeo Red Ranger V/Red Turbo Ranger/Black Dino Ranger **** /Pink Ranger **** /Zeo Pink Ranger I **** /Blue Turbo Ranger **** /Red Space Ranger **** /Magna Defender **** /Titanium Ranger **** /Time Force Red **** /Lunar Wolf Ranger **** /Blue Wind Ranger **** /Red Dino Ranger **** /SPD Shadow Ranger **** /Wolf Warrior **** /Red Overdrive Ranger **** /Jungle Fury Blue Ranger **** Jack Landors/ **** /Red Samurai Ranger *** **** /Megaforce Red/Super Megaforce Red **** /Megaforce Blue/Super Megaforce Blue **** /Megaforce Yellow/Super Megaforce Yellow **** /Megaforce Black/Super Megaforce Green **** /Megaforce Pink/Super Megaforce Pink **** **** /Super Megaforce Silver *** **** /Dino Charge Red Ranger **** /Dino Charge Black Ranger **** /Dino Charge Blue Ranger **** /Dino Charge Green Ranger **** /Dino Charge Pink Ranger **** /Dino Charge Gold Ranger **** /Dino Charge Aqua Ranger *** **** /Ninja Steel Red **** /Ninja Steel Blue **** /Ninja Steel Yellow **** /Ninja Steel White **** /Ninja Steel Pink **** /Ninja Steel Gold **** /Ninja Steel Red **** /Ninja Steel Red *** **** /Beast Morphers Red **** /Beast Morphers Blue **** /Beast Morphers Yellow **** /Beast Morphers Gold **** /Beast Morphers Silver *** Maverick Hunters **** Mega Man X **** Zero **** Axl **** Marino **** Cinnamon **** Lexus Coma **** Zain **** Dynamo *** Team Symphogear **** Hibiki Tachibana **** Tsubasa Kazanari **** Chris Yukine **** Maria Cadenzavna Eve **** Shirabe Tsukuyomi **** Kirika Akatsuki **** Miku Kohinata * Allies ** Kang the Conqueror ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Princess Zelda ** ** Venus de Milo ** April O'Neil ** Casey Jones ** Karai ** Shinigami ** Mighty Mutanimals *** Slash *** Pigeon Pete *** Dr. Tyler Rockwell *** Leatherhead *** Sir Malachi *** Muckman *** Spider Bytez *** Mondo Gecko ** Fugitoid ** Bebop ** Rocksteady ** Rahzar ** Fishface ** Tiger Claw ** Bishop ** Mona Lisa ** Sal Commander ** Zeno the Triceraton ** Spike ** Puppy Spike ** Sandalwood ** Micro Chips ** Summer Solstice ** FrankIe ** Gloriosa Daisy ** Juniper Montage ** Wallflower Blush ** Vignette Valencia ** Timber Spruce ** Benson Dunswoody ** Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One ** Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan ** Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie ** Goriders *** Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O/Aka-Rider *** Yuni/Cure Cosmo/Ao-Rider *** Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease/Ki-Rider *** Hammie/Chameleon Green/Mido-Rider *** Amu/ZyuohTiger/Momo-Rider ** Nightmare Investigators *** Gate *** Isoc *** High Max *** Commander Yammark *** Ground Scaravich *** Blizzard Wolfang *** Blaze Heatnix *** Rainy Turtloid *** Infinity Mijinion *** Metal Shark Player *** Shield Sheldon ** Berkana ** Gareth ** Nether Guardian Herobrine/Kamen Rider Night Rogue ** Izanagi * Villains ** Hyper Subspace Army *** President Tabuu *** Dr. Duon (Part 1) *** Dr. Galleom (Part 2) *** Cyber Crustacean (Part 3) *** Hibiki Darkness (Part 3) *** Prince Hans/Freezing Bear Raider (Part 3) *** Hibiki Darkness ** Combatants *** Primids *** Daleks *** XBorgs **** Bruisers **** Royal Guards *** Vivix *** Kudabots **** Basherbots *** Tronics Trivia * Debut of Hibiki Darkness. Songs Opening Theme Songs * Lifelight (Opening & Ending Theme Song, Part 1-Part 3) Insert Songs * Ending Theme Songs * Lifelight (Opening & Ending Theme Song, Part 1-Part 3) Gallery EEF8eEoU0AEv2BE.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Zero-One (Zion "Pikachu18" ver.) KR01-Tatoba Singing OOO Progrise Key.png|Zion's Tatoba Singing OOO Progrise Key KR01-Tatoba Singing OOO Progrise Key (Open).png|Zion's Tatoba Singing OOO Progrise Key (Opened) 76965246_p0.jpg|Hibiki Tachibana vs Hibiki Darkness Category:Disney Time Category:Super Hero Taisen Series (Phase II) Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Category:Crossovers Category:Specials